


Skeleton Slime Stims

by rehliamonster



Series: Skelebro Crackporn [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ASMR, Crack, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ectobiology, Ectoplasm, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Slime, Stimming, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, YouTube, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Sans can't believe that the humans would do this, but he's intrigued.He decides to make his own "slime" video.





	Skeleton Slime Stims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellCosy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellCosy/gifts), [Milkynubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/gifts).



> Based on a crack prompt/conversation with my friends.
> 
> “Bring the Comic back to Comic Sans fucking” - Cosy  
> "my name’s sans the skeleton and it’s time to stim." and "Shlappa shlappa shlappa" - Milky  
> "DO IT" - Both
> 
> Credit where credit is due ;D

Sans hadn't planned for it to go this way, really. 

All he had been doing was mindlessly surfing the net while his brother was out, continuously amazed by the wide variety of content suddenly accessible to him now that monsterkind had ascended to the surface. He liked doing this, just looking at the accumulated knowledge and entertainment of humankind, all collected in one easy to reach place. Sometimes he would use it for serious stuff, research, information he could use in his everyday life, self-help. Sometimes he’d spend endless lazy Sunday afternoon hours laughing at cat videos. 

It was such a session that had brought him here. 

Disbelieving. 

Shocked, really. 

He simply couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his skull heating up as he blinked and then rubbed his eye sockets to make sure his sight wasn’t playing tricks on him.

On the screen in front of him, a slender hand was slowly pushing its fingers into sticky slime, the obscene, slick sound eerily clear over his headphones. It was as if it was happening right here in his own room, that was how clear the sound was. The fingers were pulled out again with a smacking noise, then they grazed over the surface of the slime. Some of the blue goop still clung to the fingers, wet and dripping, while the human whispered if he could hear the sounds, how nice it was, if he was getting tingles yet. 

He felt his skull heat up, surely tinting a deep blue. 

“whoa.”

Humans were really… doing this?! On camera? Uploading it for all the world to see? Incredible. That was so kinky. And also really chill of them, which was a nice surprise. Not only that, but there were advertisements displayed on top of the video, little rectangles on the bottom of the border of the video player. So they were monetising this shit. Damn.

Why had nobody told him about that?! 

_He_ could make blue slime, as his brother loved to remind him, teasing him about that one unfortunately timed walk in way back. 

So if he understood what he was seeing right, he could… play with his slime for a bit, film it and make some noises, upload the whole affair, and then earn money from it while he went to take a nap. 

Holy shit, deal. 

He was in. 

That was his dream job right there. 

Ripping his headphones off, he got up to get what he needed. Always ready to make use of a good opportunity, it didn’t take Sans long to gather the necessary materials. He did own a good camera on a tripod and microphone, since he and Alphys liked to send each other high quality videos of experiments they conducted whenever they didn’t feel like actually seeing anyone, so he was set on that. Otherwise he merely got himself one of Pap’s plastic tubs usually used for spaghetti - he had plenty and wouldn’t miss one - and a towel to clean any potential messes. 

Camera and microphone were set on his table, left and right of his laptop and hooked up to it. In front of the laptop he put the plastic tub, the towel rested on his lap. He checked the camera and found that it only caught the tub and a bit of the table in the frame, perfect. 

Time to get this show started. 

Concentrating, Sans began summoning his magic into the plastic tub. 

He had always been good at manipulating his magic away from his body, so it wasn’t hard for him to ensure that it all went into the tub now. What shape to make though? The humans in those videos had only used slime, so he forewent the usual options and let his magic imitate slime too, giving it a gooey consistency with a stiff centre. 

Something nice to grip on if he so wanted. 

“heya, everyone. my name’s sans the skeleton and it’s time to stim. saw everyone else doing this and i thought i’d try doing a stim video like this too,” he muttered, imitating the whispers he had heard in the other video. “i got a nice tub of slime here, all made by yours truly. let’s see what we can do with this.” 

With an anticipatory shudder, he dipped his hands into the tub and began stroking over his magic. A sticky plorrp sounded from underneath his phalanges, and he sighed softly. That felt nice. It was soft under his phalanges and the latter were so nice and hard against his sensitive magic. 

He pressed the whole of his hands against the wriggly mass and began kneading it gently. The goop welled up in the gaps between his bones and retreated with a wet suction sound. He moaned appreciatively, he could really feel the ridges there. 

“mmh, yeah,” he mumbled. “ya hear that?” 

_Shlappa shlappa shlappa._

“heh. that get you tingly, hmm?” 

His voice was a bit gruff, a natural consequence of his arousal finding an outlet, but he managed to keep it low and sensual for the mircophone. 

_Shrrrp._

“fffh… notice how the sounds change depending on what i do?”

He rolled his throbbing magic slowly in his hands. 

_Shlllloooooooorrrp._

“for long strokes it’s… ah… these really sticky… deep sounds…” 

He was panting already. Damn, he had no stamina. He’d have to watch himself, so he could have at least a bit of length to his video. It would be embarrassing if it ended too soon. 

“but if…” he had to pause, holding his breath so as to not moan loudly into the mic. “if i move my hand like this…” 

He began to make quicker motions, rubbing his hand over the slick surface of his magic, noticing how it began to juice up all by itself the more aroused he got. 

_Shlick shlick shlick._

“the sounds get higher… aaah, and faster…”

He noticed that the video he had stumbled upon was still playing on his laptop, out of sight of the camera and soundless since his headphones were still plugged in. Grinding his teeth, he matched up his own movements with those of that video. 

Tapped his phalanges against the surface of his magic, which he could feel starting to prickle under his movements. 

_Shlipshlipshlipshlipshlip._

Ground his carpals into the mass and watched it shudder, a low moan escaping past his teeth at the heavy sensation. 

_Pflooorsh._

Pinched a bit of the magic between his phalanges and pulled, barely suppressing a whine while his body shook at the sensation. 

_Shlllrrrrrp._

Pressed the flat of his hand against the quivering magic and pressed and pulled, spreading it flat through the tub in a series of fast strokes. 

_Shlerrp shlerrp shlerrp._

“nngh… nice isn’t it… yeah… you like that…” 

He gripped around the trembling mass of his magic in the tub, lifting it from where he had pressed it against the bottom, and squeezed, holding tight around the firm centre while wet, blue goop spattered noisily through his fingers and into the tub. 

_Smack smack smack._

“those… tingly… sounds…” 

Beads of translucent blue liquid wept from one tip of the unformed mess in his hands. He shuddered as the amount increased and dribbled town his fingers, tickling his bones. A grunt resonated through the room that he couldn’t hold back. Okay, so much for his stamina. But perhaps he could still keep going. 

Placing both hands onto the magic, he began rubbing and rolling until he had formed it into a sort of oval ball. Then he placed it carefully back into the container, right on top of the evidence of his climax. He drove his fingers into the centre of it, diving in with a firm stroke. 

“haaaanngghh…” 

_Shlap shlap shlap shlap shlap._

Swift, firm downward strokes into the hole he had formed for himself, a wetness collecting there that eased his passage. 

It also trapped some air there.

_Pfffrrrrbbblllt._

“whoops. heh. well, that can happen sometimes…” he reassured his potential audience. Being calm about these things was always a good idea. It was reassuring and made everyone involved feel better if there was laughter instead of judgement about such little mishaps. 

He moved his fingers faster so as to not linger on the wet fart sound he had accidentally produced. The wet slap of his slickened fingers against the trembling form of his exposed magic was so much nicer to listen to. 

_Shlick shlick shlick._

“gnnh… dunno about you, but i’m feelin’ plenty stimmed here, heh…” he confessed to the microphone in a conspiratorial tone, swallowing the little hiccup of lust that threatened to break his voice halfway through. 

_Shlip shlip shlip._

“ya hear that?” Sans was breathing heavily, but he meant the incredibly wet sounds from the tub, not his voice. He should probably clarify. “nice thing when ya keep goin’... the wetter your slime gets, the noisier it is…” 

His hand was starting to feel tired by now. How was it that the video was barely at the three minute mark yet?! 

“so that’s, uh, a nice side effect when it’s… fast…” he mumbled, suddenly feeling a great need to defend his own low stamina. He was a little ashamed. Doing this with the idea of someone potentially watching it later had more of an effect on him than he thought it would. 

With the heat of his embarrassment scalding his tired bones, he felt a new gush of liquid emerge from where his fingers kept curling into his slippery magic. 

That didn’t help at all. 

He rolled his metacarpals and carpals against the mass, hoping that the slower movement would stave off a second source of shame, but the increased stimulation instead ended up with him biting into his hoodie to keep his own voice down, eyes rolling back and nothing but a low groan being heard as his magic clenched around his own fingers, dripping magic into the tub until the conjured mass swam in his own juices. 

How lewd…

Panting gently, he rolled his poor overstimulated magic between his fingers for a bit longer, drawing the sensations out and sending one shudder after the other through the ectoflesh that was mirrored by his body. 

Then he let go. He was truly tired, sweat covered his skull and collected under his armpits, and he was breathing heavily. 

Five minutes on the second counter on the camera. 

Embarrassing, but he could pretend he had sped it up for the sake of making the video short, to keep his first one nice and sweet. Made uploading quicker too. 

He wiped his hands on the towel and shut off the camera and microphone. His magic evaporated in the tub, leaving only the juices behind, which were quickly drying and sticking to the bottom. Gross, but he could clean that later. He carelessly set the tub onto the floor next to his desk, to make room to work on his laptop. Pulling it closer, he put on his headphones again and opened the file he just recorded. The movie and sound files were already combined, so he just watched the video to ensure the quality was okay. 

Damn, it was really something else to see himself do something like this on video… 

And those noises! 

He could feel himself blush again. Better not to linger on it for too long, or he’d lose his nerve. Quickly, he prepared to upload the video file. 

Title: skeleton slime stims by sans [asmr]

Yeah. That’d work, humans were crazy motherfuckers and they had been curious ever since monsters came up here. Those thirsty kinksters would lick this right up. 

With one last click, he enabled the ads on his video, entering his data to make sure any potential cash would go straight into his account. Then he was finally done and the upload began. 

It was a slow process, so Sans decided to leave that to itself and take a nap while the file went out there. Who knew, maybe when he woke up he’d already have his first income from this. That’d be great. Perhaps a couple of comments too - he felt a bit shy still about how quick he had been, and hoped for some positive reactions from the community. He was a newcomer, so maybe they’d be nice. 

These thoughts quickly carried him into a deep sleep. 

When he awoke, the light had shifted. It was dark outside, but the first hint of light was already gracing the horizon when he looked out of the window, so he must have slept longer than he thought, right through the afternoon and then most of the night. Not bad for him, considering his usual sleep problems. If this was a side effect of the slime stimming, he could see why humans were into it. 

The thought filled him with curiosity and prompted him to get up, despite how early it was. Pulling out his desk chair, he sat down and woke up his laptop to see what had happened in his absence. He was surprised when he opened his account overview first and saw that he had indeed gotten his first cash while he was asleep. 

Quite a bit of it, actually. 

Grin stiff from both anticipation and nerves, he opened the video page to check the views and comments. 

One million. 

He’d gotten a million hits overnight, his slime stimming video had gone _viral_. 

Oh dear. 

Now he felt even more nervous. He scrolled down and took a look at the comment section, and that’s when he felt as though his bones were suddenly dipped in ice water. 

Highlighted above any other comments were those by people he’d friended on his social media. 

@Strongfish91: dude what the fuck??!?!!??!

@SurroGoatMom: Oh my. My friend, I would never criticise your private hobbies, but do you think you should be sharing this?

@A.Dreemurr: I am sure this must be a mistake.

@Anonymous_Lizard: maybe we shouldn’t?? Kinkshame him?? Just saying though don’t mean to criticise ^-^' 

@HotBot_EX: My my! Why didn’t I know about these kinds of videos? Are you trying to outdo me? Lovely commenters, watch my channel for more.

He… he had completely forgotten that stupid site. It was a page to friend people and he only joined because his brother insisted. He hadn’t known the two were linked, but it seemed as if all his contacts on that site had automatically been notified about his video. 

At least his brother didn’t seem to have commented on it yet, so maybe he still had time to go over, explain to his brother that he’d made a mistake, and politely ask him if he’d allow Sans to delete the thing from his brother’s feed before he ever saw it. No big deal. It was still early, even his brother might be still asleep. He could wait a couple more minutes until the sun was rising, and then wake his brother at the time where he’d usually get up, and maybe his bro wouldn’t even discuss the matter out of surprise of seeing Sans up so early. 

Yeah, that’s what he would do. 

To kill the time until he could make his plan a reality, he checked what other responses his video had garnered, internally debating if he shouldn’t just delete the whole thing. He decided against it though, it was making him money and his friends had all already seen it, so his dignity was already out of the window. 

A lot of comments seemed to be confused about his video, while others liked it but made a really big deal out of his noises.

Weird. 

Scrolling up again, he looked at another category of comment, the video responses. Apparently he had inspired others with his action, which he thought was pretty neat. He’d been inspired by a video, and now he was passing it forwards, that felt good. 

Curiously, he clicked the first one, eager to see what kind of content he had inspired. 

He was met with the sight of a bright orange mass of slime in a tub, the colour of which looked oddly familiar - 

“HELLO, EVERYONE! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND IT’S TIME TO STIM! I SAW MY BROTHER DOING IT AND THOUGHT I’D TRY DOING A STIM VIDEO TOO, SO I HAVE A NICE TUB OF SLIME HERE, ALL MADE BY YOURS TRULY. LET’S SEE WHAT WE CAN DO WITH THIS!”

Sans stared at skeletal fingers stroking the quivering mass of orange magic for a second, mouth hanging open. 

Then he threw his laptop out of his window.


End file.
